


Wait A Little Longer

by JustEden



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Sad, Sad Han Jisung | Han, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustEden/pseuds/JustEden
Summary: “Grief and love are conjoined, you don’t get one without the other.”Jisung lost himself, because the world is an unfair place and he's left all alone.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	Wait A Little Longer

The bathroom was cold, like the rest of the small apartment, the sun had set shortly before and everything was silent except for small sounds emitting from the bathroom, door open, as there was nobody except him.  
Jisung choked, shaking as he clutched at his sink, tears running down his cheeks, seemingly without end. Little gasps for air leaving his lungs in the dark light of the bathroom. His throat felt, as if it was sewed shut, barely allowing him to breath in between sobs and his chest burned.  
With his left hand he tried grasping his right wrist, scratching the skin in an attempt to get the feeling to stop.  
His wrist felt as if it was burned by the fingertips that touched him there a few days ago, just for a second, weakly and softly and yet so cold.  
His belly felt as if he had been dropped off a high place but never came back to the ground, the feeling you get on a rollercoaster as it drops. Jisung was falling, blood running down his now sore wrist and he screamed silently, helplessly, as if for help or for his own body to stop, for everything to stop so he could catch himself again.  
But nothing was ever stopping, nothing ever let him catch a break.  
Finally he dared to look up, catching his reflection in the mirror, seeing somebody who should resemble him.  
But it felt foreign, like he was looking at a stranger. His eyebags dark and deep, his eyes empty except for the tears which reflected the dirty light of the lamp above him.  
He gasped for air again, feeling his heart almost burst for a second, as if someone had stabbed him. There was saliva running down his lips mixing with snot and salty tears, some dripping onto his hands and shirt.  
For a second he closed his eyes, just to avoid looking at himself and it was almost like warm arms wanted to wrap around him, a soft familliar shush against his ear and his heart stopped, eyes snapping open and everything went cold again, his heart breaking in thousand pieces all over again.  
His lips shook, his teeth chattered.  
"Please dont go." he whined and his knees gave up. His consciousness left him before his body even hit the ground.

He woke up a few hours later, freezing, still shaking and eyes burning. His throat hurt, dry and weak and he couldnt move. He ached all over and his fist were clenched while his head felt like it was about to explode. His heart hurt the most, like it was set on fire but nothing of it reached the cold rest of him.  
Shakily he draged his body up and held himself up on the little shelf by the door. The blood on his wrist had dried, but Jisung could still feel the injury his nails left.  
He finally got to the sofa a few steps afar in the next room and let himself fall onto hit with a little painful noise and just stared at the wall. His eyes wandered numbly along the shelfes that seemed so full but made Jisung feel so empty as he laid eyes on so many books and movies that werent his, golden trophies shaped as dancers even though he couldnt dance and a few photos.  
Fresh tears rose to his eyes as he saw his face again. His soft eyes, strawberry blonde hair. His thin lips during warm smiles, pointed nose and cute teeth.  
Soft sobs forced their way out of Jisungs sore throat as he buried his face in his palms. There was still the smell of hospital on them and it made everything hit Jisung harder, bringing back thoughts of Minho holding his hand in a white hospital gown. His loving eyes on Jisung, his soft smiles while he caressed his wrist with his cold, pale, shaky hand. He had tried so hard to look strong for him, but in the end his body had betrayed him, revealed to Jisung just how weak he was, how the sickness had taken his body over.  
And a few weeks later Minho was gone and all Jisung could hear that day was the mechanical beeping from behind the door. His mind needed a few hours to process. He sat there for hours in the abandoned hospital room, next to an empty, clean bed, numb and still until it sunk in. And it broke him apart.

Jisung sat on the cold couch for long hours, staring at the picture above the black tv.  
It was Minhos graduation picture. He looked happy, skin glowing, eyes shining and showing his blinding smile with flowers in his hands.  
Jisung missed his bright laugh, the way his presence lit Jisung, and everyone else, up, the warmth that brought so much comfort. It was all gone. Jisung was alone, left in a hole and still feeling like he was falling.  
But Minho had asked him to fight the day before he left. 

Four years later Jisung had met Hyunjin. A pretty guy with a soft heart and a passion for dance. Hyunjin helped him heal, find himself and love again.  
Minho stayed in Jisungs heart till the end and Jisung found himself happy again even when thinking of him, all their moments, all their love. Minho always stayed a piece of him.


End file.
